


Thank You

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Growing Old Together, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Mature Love, Murder Husbands, True Love, Will Loves Hannibal, another dog!, it's the little things really, retired murder husbands, they are so sweet it makes my teeth ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 years later, Will and Hannibal are still smitten.  A short little glimpse into their sweet future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

Each morning, the routine is the same. Will is always the first to wake at 5:00 a.m. He doesn’t seem to need as much sleep now as he used to. Leaning over to kiss Hannibal on the forehead and placing his hand over Hannibal’s heart, he whispers his daily prayer, “It’s another day, and we’re here together.” Hannibal smiles, eyes still closed, and places his hand over Will’s and replies, “Yes, you are not rid of me yet.”

Will slides his feet into the slippers at the side of their bed, and rises to part the curtains in their bedroom before walking to the kitchen to get the coffee going. All the previous years of running, hunting, and loving have kept Will healthy and active even as an older man. He is able to move with ease throughout their home opening the back door to let their schnauzer, Chaucer, out into the yard and follows him to cut a fresh rose for Hannibal. 

**+++**

Will comes into the bedroom with a serving tray where Hannibal is already sitting up in their bed, round reading glasses perched on his face, book in hand. Hannibal tuts and Chaucer runs and jumps to lie next to Hannibal while Will puts the tray on the bed. He sits down, and places two teaspoons of sugar into one of the cups which he stirs and then gives to Hannibal. 

“Thank you, darling,” Hannibal says as he takes a slow sip. 

Will stops to admire Hannibal enjoying his morning coffee. At 75, he is still as lovely as ever. Head full of silvery white hair, his face lined with years of experiences, etching a map of life and love over his visage. Will leans over and hands Hannibal the rose that sits on the tray, “A rose for my rose.” 

Hannibal takes the flower, holds it to his face and smiling says, “Thank you.”

“So, I was thinking we should go out for brunch today? What do you say?”

“Hmm...I was going to make us something,” Hannibal said, “But I could be persuaded to go out with my favorite boy.”

“Hannibal, I’m in my 60s. I think it’s about time you stopped calling me your boy.”

“Will, you will always be my boy and you cannot convince me otherwise,” Hannibal replied, gently striking Will on the hand with the rose.

Will smiles and leans back onto the headboard, coffee in one hand, petting Chaucer with the other. “Christ. There’s no point arguing with you, Doctor Lecter.”

When loving someone for almost 25 years, one has the honor of learning the secrets of their beloved, not just the small quirks and habits. This connection moves beyond what their favorite song is or how they take their tea. It is something to be held, like a precious thing; you hold it with the knowledge that you are afraid you may break it, but even more afraid to let it go. This is the life of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter.

**+++**

They arrive at the restaurant they frequent for brunch and the hostess eagerly shows them to their usual table by the window, overlooking the ocean. Will pulls out the chair for Hannibal, who sits and then strokes Will’s arm as he walks over to his chair. 

The busboy comes and brings them water. Will takes a look at Hannibal’s glass and calls the busboy over. “Excuse me -- he likes his water without ice,” Will says pointing to Hannibal’s glass. Hannibal beams at the small gesture, knowing that he is being looked after even with the smallest of details. 

A new glass of water, without ice, is placed in front of Hannibal. “Thank you,” he says to the young man.

Will looks outside the window and takes in the roiling ocean just below; memories crashing in like waves, bringing him back to the various places they have traveled, the sights they have seen, and how lucky he has been to live, love, and even kill with a most perfect human being at his side. Will turns back to look at Hannibal, who has been watching him all this time.

“Thank you,” Hannibal says to Will.

Will knows all the things he is being thanked for and replies, “No. Thank you, my love.”

They sit quietly and sip their water.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Will to my Hannibal. Or is it the Hannibal to my Will?
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
